The present invention relates to a magnetoresistive effect oscillator.
A magnetoresistive effect oscillator is an oscillator utilizing precession of magnetization in a magnetic layer of a magnetoresistive effect element, the precession being generated upon application of a current to the magnetoresistive effect element. In recent years, studies on the magnetoresistive effect oscillator have been conducted intensively. Patent Literature (PTL) 1 proposes an operation method of operating the magnetoresistive effect oscillator at a low current density lower than a critical current density for oscillation.